Hacked
by queenchristine
Summary: Castle and the boys play a not-so-innocent prank on Beckett, at it has some interesting results.


**Prompt: Castle and the boys pull a prank on Beckett, and pull up a porn site on her precinct computer for her to find when she turns it on. Little do they know that lesbian porn happens to be her favorite, and little do they know that afterwards she decides to stay after hours at the precinct to indulge.**

 **(Well, little do Ryan and Esposito know...)**

* * *

"What the hell is this?!" Beckett's demanding voice rang throughout the precinct, causing most of the working detectives to turn around and stare apprehensively. None of them wanted an angry Kate Beckett. However, a short distance away, Castle, Ryan, and Esposito were having the time of their lives watching her from the break room window.

Castle followed his predetermined cue and entered the room, sidling up to her desk and feigning surprise as he eyed what was on her screen.

"Why Katherine Beckett, I never! A porn site? At work? We don't even have a case right now, so don't even try _that_ excuse-"

She glared at him before turning back to the computer and clicking her mouse repeatedly, trying to close out of the site. "You guys are going to pay for this-"

"And lesbian porn? Mm, you have good taste-"

She did, apparently, have good taste, because that was what she sometimes watched whenever she needed to... release, so to speak, after a long day. How he and the boys knew that was a mystery to her, but she was praying that it was a random but lucky guess and not that they'd bugged her bedroom.

But in the mean time, she needed to stop Castle before he got any more ideas.

"Castle! This is not funny! Tell the boys to get their asses by my desk right now or I'm going to tie them up and shoot them and I swear they will never-"

Castle interrupted her, voice lowering to a conspiratorial whisper as he leaned closer to her. "Ah, so you're into the kinky stuff then-"

" _Castle!_ " She stared at him, open-mouthed, feeling heat spreading across her cheeks and chest, and trying her hardest not to have her mind go elsewhere...

She wasn't going to deny that she had a pretty good idea regarding what he was currently thinking about, based on his current facial expression, and she also wasn't going to deny she was having some similar thoughts, but okay, this was definitely not the time to go delving into her fantasies and she had to reel herself back in before she did something absolutely ridiculously stupid and oh god-

Ryan and Esposito sauntered over, both wearing matching shit-eating grins that quickly dropped once they saw the now stone-cold look Beckett had snapped on to her face.

"Alright, _boys._ Did you have fun pulling that little prank? Because you know, I can tell you what's going to be even more fun, that I'm sure you'll be interested in."

She paused to let the threat sink in.

They continued to look at her, although they were fidgeting now.

"Explaining to Captain Montgomery what a popular _porn site_ was doing in my _search history_."

"Wha-Beckett!-"

"I don't want to hear it. They can see everything we look at on our precinct computers, including stuff removed from our history, so when Montgomery asks, you guys know what your job will be. And no excuses about a case."

Ryan punched Esposito on the arm. "Come on, bro! Why didn't you think of that?!"

"Okay, totally not my fault, so don't even try to put the blame-"

"You're doing it whether you like it or not" Beckett interrupted, crossing her arms. "And don't think this doesn't include you too, Castle."

The author promptly paused his attempts to slink away. "Fine."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, don't act as if you weren't apart of this. Actually, I bet this was all your idea, wasn't it."

Castle sulked. "It's times like these I wish you weren't a detective."

She raised a dangerous eyebrow, stepping forward. "And pray tell, Castle, would you prefer I was a porn star on that website? Because you know I would still be able to kick your ass. "

"Well actually, that'd be pretty ho-"

If looks could kill, then Castle was a dead man. Scratch that. He was a brutally murdered man.

Esposito waved his arms, stepping between them.

"Okay Mom and Dad, no need to start fighting here, what Castle _obviously_ meant, was that you are the best detective in this precinct, and that he's sorry that he initiated that prank on you, and it won't happen again." He shot a look at Castle. "Isn't that right?"

Castle's mouth simulated a fish out of water before he responded, shooting a discreet glare at Esposito. "Of course."

Beckett nodded sarcastically, but seemed a little miffed regarding the 'Mom and Dad' comment.

Her glare however, didn't relent, as she stormed away to the break room. She was already in need of a second cup of coffee, and it was hardly nine o'clock.

* * *

They had received a case, but the day went on with no suspects and no leads, frustrating the team of detectives plus a writer till no end. By eight pm, they were all high-strung after knocking on doors and going through loads of financials and phone records, so Beckett finally decided to call it a night.

"You know what, let's all just go home and get a good night's rest, maybe if we start fresh tomorrow we'll be able to pickup something that we may have missed." She closed the file she was holding and placed it on the table.

Nobody objected, and Ryan seemed particularly relieved to get back home and to his wife.

He, Castle, and Esposito began packing up their things and grabbing their coats, but Castle lingered a little longer with Beckett.

"Night guys," Ryan and Espo called over their shoulders in unison, eliciting laughs from Castle and Beckett, and a "feed the birds" from themselves.

Ryan grinned. "Hey bro, we're practically Castle and Beckett now! Talking in sync, walking in sync...now all we've gotta do is somehow manage to do that creepy mind-reading-theorizing thing that they do."

Esposito laughed, socking him in the shoulder. "You forgot about all the sexual tension," he added, thinking they were out of hearing range of the writer and his muse.

Beckett shifted uncomfortably in her chair and pretended she didn't hear them, while Castle continued to stare after them.

He finally glanced over at the detective, who had made no moves to get out of her chair. "You're not leaving yet?"

Beckett looked up, giving him a small smile. "No, I don't think so. I've got some old paperwork that I should probably finish sometime soon."

He nodded knowingly. "Do you want some company, or..."

She shook her head. "Thanks, Castle, but you should probably go home, check on Alexis, get some rest. I'll be fine."

Castle slipped his arms into his coat. "Alright, well, until tomorrow, Detective. And really, I _am_ sorry about the prank."

Beckett huffed out a sigh of mixed exasperation and... was that amusement? "I know it won't happen again." She gave him a pointed look and he grinned sheepishly, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Night, Castle." She watched him walk to the elevator and step in, hitting the button for the parking garage. Catching his eye as he leaned against the wall, she gave him a small grin right before the doors slid closed.

Sighing, Beckett turned back to her desk and flipped through the pile of paperwork on top of it, pushing it off to the side and grimacing at the thought of actually attempting to complete it this late at night. But she wasn't the most eager to go straight home either. _What if..._ She glanced around the nearly dark and empty precinct, powering on her computer and making a couple clicks back through her history from this morning. She knew it was probably a very bad idea, but a girl's gotta fulfill a guilty pleasure once in a while, right?

Biting her lip, she threw one last glance over her shoulder, and satisfied with the emptiness, leaned back in her chair, unbuttoning her slacks.

Time for some release.

* * *

As the two women onscreen began to undress each other, Beckett slid a hand through her hair, trailing it down her neck, to her breasts, where she circled her nipples lightly, watching them pebble through the material of her bra and shirt. She hissed softly at the contact, arching into her fingers.

On the screen, a blonde woman was laying a brunette woman down on the bed, kissing her roughly before slinking down her lithe body to her center.

Hand sliding further down her body, Beckett slipped her fingers beneath her underwear, circling her swollen clit. She moaned quietly, wanting to throw her head back and close her eyes, but instead forced herself to continue to watch the screen.

Giving the woman a few swirls to her clit with her tongue, the blonde sucked sharply on her before entering two fingers inside her. Beckett cried out softly, mimicking the pace that the blonde woman was pumping into the brunette one, her hips arching out of her chair to meet the thrusts of her own fingers. She increased the pace of her ministrations on her bundle of nerves with the heel of her hand as she continued the steady rhythm, groaning at the sensations shooting through her core. God, it had been way too long since she's last done this...

Now ignoring the porn that was playing altogether, she closed her eyes, imagining it was Castle's thick fingers inside her. " _Castle- ah- please..._ " She was breathing heavily as she could feel herself quickly approaching an orgasm, as the woman on screen did the same.

* * *

Upon realizing he had left his phone at the precinct halfway through the drive home, Castle had turned around, speeding quickly back to the station. He didn't bother locking his car as he got out, knowing that few people would be around, and entered the elevator.

The doors slid open and he was surprised to see the back of Beckett still sitting there, except she was not in her usual slightly hunched over position that typically signaled that she was working on paperwork. No, instead she seemed to be leaned pretty far back in her chair and wait, was she asleep? Castle strode over quietly, noticing her computer was still on. As he approached her from behind he noticed two things. One- she was most definitely not asleep, and two- the page open on her computer? It was a porn video. And- oh my god, it was the same one with the two women. And she was getting off on it, right now, right there, in the middle of the precinct.

He felt himself getting impossibly hard and frantically contemplated what to do. Sneak out quickly and burn the image from his brain? (Ha. Like that would ever work.) Or stay and watch and make himself noticed?

" _Castle!_ " Well that settled that. He was busted. Expecting the worst, he braced himself for her to turn around and yell at him again, but no such event occurred. So why had she said- Oh- oh. Oh, shit.

She was getting off on him.

He thought he might just combust right then and there.

His mouth went dry as he watched her approach her peak, and if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen, he didn't know what was. She shattered around her fingers, throwing her head back over the top of her swivel chair, letting out a long high-pitched moan. Her eyes were dark black in the dim light of the bullpen, and- wait a minute. How could he know what her eyes were looking like? Unless-oh shit. She saw him. They were making eye contact.

Castle swallowed audibly, once again reviewing his options.

1\. Run.

2\. (Grab his phone) and Run.

3\. Stay and take her on her desk.

He wasn't surprised when his lower anatomy made the decision for him. _Clearly he was thinking with the wrong body part._ He snorted internally, flashing back to the insult Beckett had thrown at him after she had caught him and Serena making out in the hotel, her jealousy of Serena's curvy little body getting the best of her. But how could even think about Serena when Kate was right there, frozen in post orgasmic-bliss, and still making eye contact with him?

He took a step forward. There was no turning back now.

* * *

Her eyes darkened nearly imperceptibly, her mouth falling open in shock or arousal as he came around the other side of her chair, the pure lust in his eyes simply undeniable as he neared closer still.

"I knew you liked it." His voice was low, raspy, and her eyelids fluttered at the sound, her core clenching weakly around the fingers she didn't realize were still trapped inside.

Then all of a sudden they weren't, and they were being replaced by something hotter, wetter, and oh- _so_ much better, and she nearly choked from arousal when she looked down.

Castle was going down on her.

* * *

She actually came again at the first couple sweeps of his tongue, and if that didn't say something about how much she wanted him, then she didn't know what would. She had never felt so turned on yet embarrassed in her life.

Castle's head shot up, his eyes dark as they met hers. "Did you just-?"

"Shut _up._ " Kate flushed as she tried to push his head back down to where she wanted him, but he was gaping at her, mouth shiny with her juices as he stared. He lunged for her and stole her mouth for a heated kiss, his tongue swiping her lower lip and biting down lightly. They both moaned, and drew away, while he continued to stare at her.

"Castle?" she prompted, and he happily obliged, muttering something along the lines of _"So fucking hot"_ , before returning to his earlier and rather brief ministrations. _  
_

She felt his groan resonate through her core as he lapped at her, one hand coming up to her frantically bucking hips and pinning them down to her chair. His tongue had created an alternating pattern of slow, sweeping strokes and quick paced circles at her clit, and she found herself teetering over the edge yet again in record time.

Kate couldn't hold back the whimper she let out as his tongue's ministrations let up, but then two thick fingers quickly drove back into her and she was shot back up to all sorts of new heights of pleasure.

She couldn't help thinking that he indeed was not lying when he had shot that offhand comment when he'd accidentally overheard her complaining to Lanie about Josh's lack of oral skills. All those bragging, egotistical comments she had rolled her eyes at were now completely founded. He was fucking incredible at this.

She would never tell him.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
